Breaking Free
by Ericxxx
Summary: A mysterious story about love, friendship, and growing up. Our story starts off with Joel a young boy desperate to become a trainer, and break away from his nature loving over protective mother Lillian.


_**Disclaimer **_

_I do not own __**Nintend**__o or __**Pokémon**__. This is simply a story I'm doing for fun to excel in my writing skills. The story line, plot, and original characters were put together for this purpose only nothing more. _

_**Prologue **_

_Our story starts off with Joel a young boy desperate to become a trainer, and break away from his nature loving over protective mother Lillian. Thanks to his father whom Joel doesn't know anything about Lillian is restrictive, and won't allow Joel to have a Pokémon let alone leave Saffron City to challenge the Gym Leaders. All of the other kids Joel's age have already left with Pokémon companions at their sides, and luck from their willing parents in mind. Will Joel have to take desperate measures to get what he wants, and what will he find out when he finally starts his adventure? Little does Joel know that his father's life was shrouded in a dark mystery, and he'll have to put the pieces of the puzzle together once again. There will be good times and there will be trying ones, but is Joel strong enough to triumph, or will he fall into darkness like his father had? _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter One

"**No no no no…"** Lillian protested not giving the young boy a chance at all to convince her otherwise before she turned back to the counter, and continued washing down the tile there with a damp rag. Her long rosy pink hair bounced along with her as she swished the rag in large circular motions an unpleasant scowl fixed upon her face as the boys pleas turned into nothing but a low murmur in the background. The young boy whose name was Joel was only just fourteen and the only child of this un-bargaining bitter widow, whom he called mother. He desperately tried to catch her attention to bargain with her, but the more he tried the duller his already soft voice became to her until it was nothing more than a soothing hum in her ears. A light whimper slipped past his silky pink lips as tears began to fill his crystal blue orbs he just didn't understand why she had to force her fears onto him. Though he knew very well it was because of that man the one that he had never met, his so called father. He just couldn't be there not with her so casually ignoring him it made him feel beyond insignificant. His small frame quickly dashed from the kitchen stopping in the small seating room for a short moment to tug on his grungy brown side bag before storming from the small two bedroom apartment toward the elevators.

Only then did she notice Joel when there was nothing left of him, but the rushed footfalls in the distance. Lillian didn't like it when Joel went out she knew very well he was far too adventurous to be out by himself. Especially without a Pokémon, but that was just out of the question Pokémon turned the most handsome, charming, loving of creatures into blood lusting villains and that was the last thing she wanted for her Joel. Though Joel didn't see it that way at all he saw nothing but restrictions, and guidelines all thanks to this father of his whom for all he knew ran off with another woman, or better yet a Pokémon. He continued to hastily march down the hall his arms crossed tightly over his chest as his contrasting yellow and purple sneakers met with run down gray carpet. The echoing coming to a stop only once he finally reached the elevator. Standing close to the large doors he eagerly waited for them to open, and allow him access. Though they always seemed to take longer when he was trying to go someplace. Moving a finger to the small clear arrow button, he angrily bashed at it until he heard the loud obnoxious beep and the tired doors sluggishly opened. Thankfully he was the only one waiting, so he quickly moved inside pressing the floor one button before leaning against the cool wall to calm down.

"**I just want a Pokémon I don't understand why she won't let me have one."** He sighed as he wiped at the stray tears that littered his reddened face, before drying his damp arm on his faded black jeans. The size small dark purple Espeon shirt felt tight around his chest as he waited for his stop. Both anxious, and half nervous fully expecting his mother to be waiting on the other side of those large metal doors for him. Joel's heart stopped as the doors slid open almost in slow motions, and for a moment he thought he saw her, but it didn't take long for him to realize it was only Mrs. Ruby the local Poké Sitter. He let out a sigh in relief his breathing slowly returning to normal as he exited the elevator giving Mrs. Ruby a gentle smile and light wave as he made his way with her out of the building. He couldn't help but gawk at the three baby Pokémon she was sitting for the day. Vulpix, Eevee, and Growlithe they all trotted along around her still young, but trained well enough to know not to stray or bug passerbies. He gave one last longing look to the three babies before finally turning away the light cool breeze brushing his pale pink hair into his face somewhat.

"**Ahem…" **

Joel tucked his long curled locks behind his ear before turning again to face Mrs. Ruby who was obviously trying to get his attention. **"Yes?"** he questioned looking at her slightly puzzled though he knew Mrs. Ruby they rarely spoke. **"Don't go off and get yourself into trouble now Joel."** She almost scolded in her old cheery voice, **"You know your mother will only get more upset if you do." **A smile tugged at her wrinkled lips before she waved her hand at him as if to tell him to run along. He didn't say anything only nodded he knew very well his mother would be upset, but she was always upset with him so he didn't see the difference. He watched her for a moment longer as she made her way along the stone walkway with the three Pokémon before turning on his hills, and heading toward the outskirts of his home town Saffron City. Joel knew very well not too head too far off with the abundant amount of Pokémon hidden away in the tall grass, and the trainers who were always looking for a new battle. He simply stayed close to town and planted berries. It was one of his passions not his only one of course, but one he didn't mind people knowing about. After all it made him happy knowing he was involved with Pokémon, even if it was as indirectly as planting a wide variety of berries to give all the wild Pokémon something to eat as they passed by.

The walk went by quickly with his mind drowning in thoughts of Pokémon, and all the adventures he was missing out on. His mind momentarily flashed to Sean who in all honesty he would call his only friend. Sean had gone back to his hometown on the coast Vermilion City to visit his older brother and sister in law Lola. They had only been married for a year, and had their first child it was a little girl her name was Mina. He was excited for Sean of course Joel knew he didn't often get to see his brother, but he hated it when he was gone it made him realize how lonely this City truly was. He did his best shake it off as he came to a patch of sprouts he had recently planted. From the looks of it no Pokémon had come by yet the barriers were nothing but small nubs still growing any Pokémon would know they weren't ready. He opened his side bag and tugged out a small blue water can it was half full of water, and capped so it didn't spill and ruin his things. He popped off the cap that was conveniently attached to the can by a short yellow rope before giving the smalls trees a healthy helping.

He dumped what was left which wasn't much in the grass nearby then pushing the cap back on, and shoving it safely back into his bag. He silently stood there before the tall grass started staring off into the distance longingly almost desperate he wanted so badly to run into them, but knew very well the consequences that would come with running into a wild Pokémon without one of his own. One day he would go and he wouldn't think about consequences or anything of that matter, but that day seemed so far off to him. He groaned as he moved back over to the small berry trees plopping down in the shade near then as he continued to daydream. It seemed unreal to him, but he had a feeling that someday soon he would be leaving and everything he truly wanted would be there for him to grab.

_One day soon. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Authors Notes**_

_This is the first story I have written, and actually posted online. I'm looking for reviews on anything, and would like it if you spoke your mind and let me know if there is anything I can do differently or better. I threw the storyline together some time ago and forgot about it up until a few days ago. I am really extremely passionate about writing, and would love to excel in my writing skills and technique. If you have any suggestion please feel free to review, or send me a PM. _

_I'm not exactly sure how often I am planning on updating chapters, but once I figure out a good schedule around college. I'll make sure to toss it in with the next chapter I post. Thanks, Eric. _


End file.
